darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Cirque du Freak Chapter 17
In this chapter we see how Darren picks a date and time to steal Madam Octa. He then goes to bed early, in order to wake up early as well. He then sneaks into the abandoned theater and eventually finds a staircase going down to the cellar. It contains the Wolf Man, snake boy and a coffin most likely home to Mr. Crepsley. He then finds the cage containing Madam Octa nearby and he takes it. Leaving behind only a note to Mr. Crepsley telling him not to search for her. He then runs home with the stolen spider. Synopsis At home Darren decides the best time to steal Madam Octa is in the early morning. For most of the members of the Cirque du Freak would be asleep then. After having preformed that evening. He decides that if this isn't the case he will go home and forget about the spider. He then narrows down the day, to tomorrow: Tuesday. Because he cannot risk them leaving directly after their last show on Wednesday. Even though this gives Mr. Crepsley an entire day to search for his spider and him. Darren goes to bed early biding his potentially final goodbye to his parents, who just assume he is trying to get his pocket money back. He then sets his radio alarm clock and goes to sleep with headphones on. Yet when he wakes in the early morning the alarm is going off and has to slam it to stop. Darren gets dressed, then he catches himself when he is about to flush the toilet, deciding against as not to wake up anyone. He sneaks downstairs and out of the house. He walks to the abandoned theater. He even goes back once but the thought of Madam Octa propels him forward as does a strange dreadful need. He finds himself unable to ignore.The theater looks even creepier by day. He goes around the back were there are empty houses and quite a few parked cars and vans. He deduces they belong to the freak show. He then sneaks into the cold, maze like theater. After at least twenty minutes of searching, when he was about to give up, he finds a staircase leading down to a cellar. He pauses there for a while thinking about horror movies were people get killed after going down into a cellar. Darren takes a deep breath and goes down the stairs. On his socks for that makes far less noise, but it does leave him with many splinters. At the bottom of the stairs he is greeted by the huge cage of the sleeping Wolf Man, then he steps back and comes to face with the sleeping, with both eyes open snake boy and his snake. He is about to turn back, but he gives the cellar one final look and he spots a coffin in the corner. He walks over to the coffin. But he is afraid to peak behind the lit or even to touch it. He searches for the cage of Madam Octa nearby and he finds it. Its covered by a big red cloth. He checks inside of it, looking at the scary spider, he almost turns back. Instead he sets the cage in the middle of the cellar, takes a flute and the key to the cage. Then he pulls out a prepared note. It tells Mr. Crepsley, he knows who and what he is, and that he has taken his spider. Telling him to forget about it and leave town or otherwise he will call the police. It also explicitly states that he isn't Steve. Darren put this into the note, to clear Steve's name. He didn't sign the note. He pins the note in place, takes up the cage, hurries up the stairs, puts his shoes back on. And finds his way out of the theater. He then runs for home, leaving his fear and everything else behind, except for Madam Octa. Characters in Order of Appearance *Madam Octa (mentioned first, then appears) *Cirque du Freak (mentioned) *Darren Shan *Mr. Crepsley (mentioned) *Angela Shan *Dermot Shan *Wolf Man *Evra Von (as the snake boy) *Steve Leonard (mentioned) Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Saga of Darren Shan Chapters Category:Cirque Du Freak Chapters